Systems that circulate fluid through multiple fluid circuits, such as hydronic heating systems, typically utilize several pumps, one being dedicated to each of the fluid circuits of the system. The pump is connected to a manifold, the construction of which permits fluid from a single fluid source such as a water tank to be flowed to all of the fluid circuits. In many systems, the manifold is modularized such as by deploying a plurality of header bodies, which are coupled together and to the pumps and the fluid circuit. Often the header bodies are positioned adjacent one another so that the manifold can deliver fluid to all of the fluid circuits.
Because footprint of systems such as the hydronic heating systems is often critical, it is beneficial to reduce the space required for the manifold and, accordingly, the header bodies of the manifold. Moreover, these systems often require maintenance and repair. Pump failure and related defects can compel changes wherein it is necessary to disconnect one or more pumps from the manifold. Expansion of the system such as by installing or activating additional fluid circuits is also typically required as would occur in connection with upgrades to the system.
Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a header body and related modular manifold and system that is configured to avoid having to drain fluid from the entire system when one or more pumps is removed or taken off-line from the overall system. It would be likewise advantageous to permit construction of the system to include un-used fluid circuits in initial configurations, wherein such un-used fluid circuits permit expansion of the system as desired.